It's Always Better When There's Snogging
by GinaBoBina06
Summary: A Montage of our favorite couples, and their cutest moments. Basically a bunch of fluffysnogging moments between Ginny & Harry, Ron & Lavender and Hermione & Draco. Horrible Summary, Good OneShot!


It's Always Better When There's Snogging

**This is a bunch of random snogging moments…Of course, after I finished writing them I felt very sheepish because there isn't as much snogging as I would have liked, because I'm not as good at writing it as I thought lol. **

**Couples: Ginny/Harry, Lavender/Ron, Hermione/Draco**

**The three stories are in order of when they occurred, in the same day but at different times. I decided to put the times so it's not as complicated.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lunch 12 pm**

_Ginny Weasley is infuriating._

_How dare she turn back up after summer vacation looking like that!_

_With her golden red hair and her dark green eyes, she was breathtaking._

_And there she was, at the Hufflepuff table talking to Max Carter, flipping her hair and grinning like the beauty she was._

It irritated the hell out of Harry.

Since when did she have a smile like that, and why wasn't she fawning over him anymore.

At that moment she looked at him and winked.

THAT was it!

He walked straight up to Max kid and punched him in the jaw.

The entire Great Hall gasped.

Harry could hear a very faint "Harry!" from Ron and Hermione over the dull roar in his ears.

He was staring at Ginny almost like he wanted to kill her and make out with her at the same time.

But she was furious, and you don't piss a redhead off.

"HARRY POTTER!" she shouted above the crowd.

Max had slouched back as far in the bench as he could, afraid of what Harry would do next.

But Harry just kept staring at Ginny.

She stood up and grabbed his arm and furiously led him out of the Great Hall.

She took him to the nearest empty classroom opened the door, and went inside.

As soon as she closed it she turned around to face him.

"Harry Potter" she said so low he almost didn't hear it. "Do you have any idea what you've just DONE!" she ended up yelling. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? I WAS HAVING A PERFECTLY NORMAL CONVERSATION WITH A PERFECTLY NICE BOY AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT!

"Umm, I… umm" he answered

"WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU? HUH? LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU'VE NEVER EVEN SPOKEN TO HIM, SO HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HIM?"

"WELL I'M SORRY! I-"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"It's okay, just, well, explain yourself Harry. What's come over you?"

"Well. You have" he said nervously.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well, you used to like me before, but I still saw you as a little girl and we started hanging out so much last year, and then you showed back up at school and, and you got HOT!" he said blushing.

Ginny just stood there gaping at him.

"So then I realized something that I wished I had realized all along. I'm in love with you Ginny Weasley, and it took me so long to figure out that you've already moved on to someone else and its killing me. That's why I punched Max, because he won you over before I could win you back.

"Harry" she said breathlessly.

"I know, its okay Gin, I know you don't feel the same way about me, I just, tell Max that I'm sorry, I'm going to o back to the common room.

Before he could open the door, she grabbed him and pinned him against it.

"Don't, for a second think that I could ever love anyone more than you Harry Potter" she said and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him to her.

A kiss that blew his mind! He had kissed Cho, but this, this was everything he'd ever imagined.

She smelled like lilacs, and he ran his fingers through that golden red hair he had been admiring earlier.

She ran her hands from his neck and down to his stomach, pulling him closer to her.

They kept kissing until they were pulled apart by the sound of Ron and Hermione calling to them outside the door.

Harry pulled away from the kiss first.

"Well" he said, "I guess umm, I'll see you after dinner."

"Okay, yeah we umm have to get to class, but don't think I'm not still mad you for punching Max, he is my friend and you will apologiz-"

He silenced her by kissing her again.

"And if you think you can shut me up by kissing me everytim-"

"I love you Ginny" he said quietly, before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room to go to potions.

"I love you too Harry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After Dinner-7pm**

_I will never understand Lavender Brown. _

_Of course, I don't understand any girls, but especially her_

_She has been acting so strange lately. _

_Usually I'll say hi to her and she will look at me as if I was a blasted ended skrewt! _

_But last week, when Harry, Hermione, and I walked by her and Parvati after potions, she said hello to me. Not to Harry, not even to Hermione, her roommate, but to me._

"_Hello Ron"._

_It was the weirdest feeling ever._

_I asked Hermione and Harry what it was about, Harry just shrugged and Hermione just said "Who knows"._

_Ha! And they say she is the smartest witch in school._

_You know, she is Lavender's roommate but apparently that whole "girls talking to people they live with" is just a rumor or something_

_So anyways, I was sitting there by the fire when Lavender walked by me again and towards the portrait hole giggling. What is with girls and giggling?_

Just then Ginny climbed through the portrait hole.

"Hey Gin" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Umm, sure she said, glancing nervously around, somewhat flustered".

She sat down next to me on the couch.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, it's Lavender. She's been acting really weird lately, saying hi to me and giggling and neither Harry nor Hermione know what's up with her. Do you think she is sick or something?"

She started laughing, hysterically.

"What?" I was thoroughly confused now. _Why are girl so strange?_

"Oh my gosh, Ron, how can you be so oblivious?

"What do you mean?"

"Ron, she obviously likes you. Trust me, saying hi to you when she usually doesn't, giggling, and probably blushing too, are obvious signs of attraction."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, most definitely"

"Okay, so what should I do?"

"Well, knowing Lavender, she'll probably make a move herself, so don't do anything."

"But.. I don't ughh are you sure?"

"Well Ron the question is, do you like her back?"

"I don't really know, I've never thought about it."

"Well you better start thinking, because she just came in."

Then I did the lamest thing ever, I ran away like a pansy up to my room.

----------------------------------------

"What was that about?" Lavender asked Ginny, who was staring towards her brother's room with an evil glare.

She turned to look at Lavender.

"Do you like my brother?" she asked.

"Do I, what?" Lavender asked surprised.

"Answer the question, do you or not?"

"Well… yeah I do."

"Well then go tell him before he turns into a eunuch!"

"What?"

"Never mind, just go tell him!"

"But what if he doesn't like me?

"Lavender" Parvati cut in, "Every boy likes you, just go for it!"

-----------------------------------

There was a tapping at the door while Ron sat on his bed.

He figured it was Ginny but when he opened it, it was the very girl he most dreaded to see.

"Lavender wha?"

But he was cut off by her lips crashing against his.

He stood there for about 5 seconds with her pressed up against him with her arms around his neck, when she pulled away.

She looked at him with a very strangled look on her face, wondering if she did something wrong, when he suddenly pushed her against the closed door and kissed her back, with more passion than their first kiss.

She however was prepared and began kissing him back, running her hand through his hair while his hand caressed her back.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours until Ron pulled away.

"I, umm, I think I like you Lavender." he said with a sheepish grin.

She just smiled and kissed him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9 pm.**

Hermione walked down the hall, somewhat slow because she was exhausted.

She'd had a long day, full of schoolwork, and was looking forward to getting back to her dorm room with Lavender and Parvati.

They had become good friends in the past few months since school had started. They were planning on having an all night slumber party since it was Friday night and they didn't have class for another 2 days. Lavender had also said she had a secret she wanted to tell her.

Hermione had become a different person this year. She was a 6th year and now that she had passed her OWLS she wasn't as nervous as she had to be before. She knew she should study for the NEWTS, but her friends had all explained that she had next year for that and she should chill out this year.

Little did they know!

In fact, making new friends and having a new attitude about school wasn't the only thing that had changed. A lot of new things had happened this year.

She smiled when she thought of _that smirk._

Just as she started to turn the corner, a door to her right opened and she was yanked into a closet.

She didn't even have time to adjust to the dark, as a tall and strong figure slammed her against the wall and pressed his lips against hers, running his hands all over her body.

She'd know those lips anywhere. She'd know those hands anywhere.

They matched well with his blond hair and silver eyes.

And that body, those incredibly toned muscles and pale skin was her favorite part about him.

Well physically at least.

She also loved his brains, his wit, and his fortitude.

She couldn't remember when she'd fallen for him. They had been paired for partners on some stupid assignment and were forced to work together the previous year.

They decided to stay civil, after all he had decided to joining the Order and was going to be hiding out at the Black residence that summer so his father nor Voldemort would find him.

After about a month of working together and many encounters of the _close_ kind, he was walking her back to her common room, so she "wouldn't get into trouble", in an empty hallway when he suddenly stopped, grabbed her, pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Well snogged was more like it.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, she was absolutely stunned, but after a few seconds she started kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his hands ran from her waist up to her hair and his figures through her brown curls.

They didn't see each other much until the Trio showed up at the Black residence, and they had to pretend like nothing had happened. Of course, they _had_ put a few coat closets to use during the summer.

It was the same situation today. They could only be together in secret of course, so they always had to choose a place to meet, usually a closet or the room of requirement.

They didn't talk about it much, hadn't discussed what exactly they "were" or how they felt. They just kissed.

Hermione broke off the kiss first.

"Hello Draco" she said seductively.

"Hello Love" he said, planting kisses all over her neck. "Did you miss me during dinner?"

"We were in the same room silly" she said grinning as he twirled one of her curls in between his fingers.

"Yes, but you had to sit at a different table" he replied grinning, "I'm surprised you could handle being away from me".

"Oh yes" she said running her hands under his shirt and all over his stomach, "It was dreadful; I don't know how I managed it.

He gasped at her touch; her hands were cold, even though the closet was small and was well, _heated_. Her touch after all this time still sent goose bumps running all over his body.

"I'm surprised that I still make you shiver" she said gently, "after all, you are the Slytherin slut" she grinned, running her hand through his hair.

"Hey I take offence to that" he said laughing. "But what can I say, I've never been in love before" he said, glancing briefly into her stunned brown eyes before pressing his lips to hers in their most passionate kiss yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that it! I hope you liked it! I hoped to leave each one with an "aww" or a somewhat cliffee just cuz! These stories have been in my head for awhile but I haven't actually gotten then typed until now, but I like them, they are short and to the point. I hope you liked them! Review if you did! Xoxoxo Gina**

**OH and If you are waiting for the 4th Chapter to Can I Sit Here, I plan on Starting it tomorrow, HOPEFULLY it will be up in a week, but no promises, I never know how long its going to take me to do anything! Thx!**


End file.
